bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Hahli
Hahli was a shy and diligent Ga-Matoran native to Metru Nui who later became one of the Chroniclers of the Isle of Mata Nui. She then became the Toa Inika of Water and is currently the Toa Mahri of Water. Biography Metru Nui Hahli was one of Nokama's Students before she was captured by the Vahki and put into a Matoran Sphere, as ordered by Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. Hahli went into Stasis, before she was rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. .]] Mata Nui Hahli's size and physical strength reduced as a consequence of her imprisonment in a Matoran Sphere. Instructed by Turaga Metru Nokama, she helped in the construction of Ga-Koro from pieces of Airships which had been used by the Toa to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui. Hahli was never very active until the Pahrak attack on Ga-Koro in the Bohrok Invasion. Then, she, Kotu, and Macku helped dismantle the causeways so that the Pahrak couldn't get over to the Ga-Koro village. She also developed a close friendship with a Ta-Matoran named Jaller, Captain of the Guard. When Gali's Nuva Symbol was stolen, Hahli saw her summoning a tidal wave, only for her to suddenly lose her powers. Hahli immediately set off to find Nokama and told her what had happened. To everyone's surprise, after the Bohrok-Kal had been defeated and the Matoran had been rebuilt, Nokama chose Hahli to represent Ga-Koro during the Kolhii Tournament instead of Kotu. She went around the island with Macku, training up and meeting several other Matoran. She also found several Charms, the six Crystals hidden on Mata Nui, and solved the riddles in each of the six temples. Eventually, they qualified for the Kolhii Tournament in Ta-Wahi where Po-Koro and Ta-Koro were playing. Ga-Koro's team beat the other teams, although the Po-Matoran were close. But that was when the Mask of Light slipped out from Jaller's bag, where it had been stowed after discovery. She wanted to speak to Jaller, but he had to leave quickly as Herald. After Ta-Koro's destruction, Hahli placed the crystals in slots near the Amaja Circle on the Ta-Wahi Beach. She was teleported on Kini-Nui and to a beach, where Turaga Nokama told her that she was to be the Chronicler. When Jaller died and Takua transformed into Takanuva, she mourned greatly for him. She was the one who proposed putting his mask upon the Ussanui, as a symbol of leading one to victory and a new light. She even snuck into the Ussanui and went down with Takanuva into Mangaia. There, Takanuva sent her back to get the other Matoran and Toa Nuva and tell them to come. After the battle, with Takutanuva lifting the door, she ran by with Jaller's mask. She was stopped by Takutanuva, however, who gave up part of his life force to bring Jaller back from The Shadow's Realm and to restore his life. Hahli returned to Metru Nui by Boats along with all the other Matoran of Mata Nui. She was chosen by Jaller to accompany him and some others to Voya Nui. Return to Metru Nui After being chosen by Jaller, Hahli, along with Kongu, Nuparu, Hewkii, and Matoro began their journey to Voya Nui, along with Takanuva. They traveled through an Underwater Chute and the Tunnel of Darkness, but then encountered an arch that only the Matoran could pass, as it repelled beings of Light like Takanuva. After a long farewell, they moved on. They then arrived at Karzahni's realm where the ruler took Hahli's mask and replaced it with another. She was then ordered to tell Karzahni about the "outside world" as Karzahni knew nothing outside of his realm. After hours of story-telling, Karzahni, upon request, told his story. Later, Hahli managed to escape with her friends in Toa Canisters which brought them to Voya Nui. On their arrival to Voya Nui, Hahli was struck by a bolt from the Red Star, transforming into a Toa Inika. Toa Inika After a brief discussion in a cave, the Toa Inika began their quest to find the missing Toa Nuva. They encountered the Piraka Vezok, and battled against the rogue Dark Hunter. After winning, the Toa Inika met with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, where they split up into 3 groups, with Hahli, Jaller, Dalu, and Piruk as one team. The four beings departed to an enslaved Matoran group, and using Zamor Spheres filled with Energized Protodermis, they started freeing the Matoran. Hahli later reunited with the other Toa Inika, and battled against the other Piraka. During the battle, Piraka Hakann and Thok used a special Zamor Sphere to absorb the powers of Brutaka, gifting them with immense power, while knocking Brutaka out. The two Piraka quickly defeated the Toa and the other Piraka and began their search for the Ignika, Mask of Life. The Piraka and the Toa Inika, after reviving, followed the two and another battle took place, during which the Toa Inika returned the powers back to Brutaka using another special Zamor Sphere, but were knocked unconscious in the process. By the time they revived, the Piraka had already begun to journey down the 777 Stairs. The Toa Inika decided that they had to follow, and on their trip, they came across challenges such as Umbra and the Chamber of Death. Eventually, they reached the Chamber of Life, where they fought against Vezon and Fenrakk. The Toa Inika managed to push the pair into a pool of lava, but the couple re-emerged, unharmed, with Fenrakk having been transformed into the Kardas Dragon. The Toa fought against the duo once more, but were nearly defeated by Kardas' powers. However, the Toa managed to freeze the couple in time using a Zamor Sphere created by Axonn. After Vezon's defeat, Matoro pried the Mask of Life from his head, only to have it fly from his hands and plunge into the Endless Ocean. Hahli attempted to retrieve it, but failed and would have drowned had she not been rescued by a Matoran from Mahri Nui, who then subsequently died. The Toa Inika later talked with the Toa Nuva, and it was agreed that they would continue the search for the Ignika, while the Nuva depart to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's awakening. Hahli, along with the rest of the Toa Inika, journeyed down [[The Cord|"The Cord"]]. During their way, they battled against a group of Zyglak, and escaped into the seas of [[The Pit|"The Pit"]] when the 300 Foot Mutant Venom Eel began to squeeze it. The Toa Inika then started battling against the eel. During the fight, the Kanohi Ignika unleashed a cry of help, transforming the Toa Inika into the Toa Mahri. Toa Mahri The Toa Mahri managed to defeat the Venom Eel, and proceeded towards Mahri Nui. Upon arrival, they were attacked by the Matoran there, believing the Toa to be enemies. Hahli managed to convince the Matoran that they were Toa, and that they would not harm the Matoran there. While Matoro stayed behind, the other Toa Mahri proceeded to the Fields of Air, where they were asked to clear it of the Keras Crabs. When they reached the fields, the Toa confronted the Barraki, who escorted them into several sea caves. Hahli later used her Kanohi Faxon to hypnotize the squid guarding her cave, and began to explore the sea floor for the Mask of Life, teamed with Nuparu and Hewkii. During their exploration, Hahli, Hewkii and Nuparu came across a stash of Cordak Blasters. They showed them to the other Toa Mahri, arming themselves with them. They returned to the city, only to be attacked by the Matoran again, as they believed them to be allies to the Barraki, having seen them with the Barraki. Hahli convinced Defilak that they were not their enemies, having Kongu push the Le-Matoran into the sea and then swimming around him quickly to pull away his personal air bubble. She threw him back into Mahri Nui, demonstrating that if she wanted to harm him, he would already be dead. Defilak then named the team the Toa Mahri. Matoro soon arrived and introduced Maxilos as an ally. The Toa departed from the city again to continue their search. While exploring, Hahli was attacked by Mantax. Using her Cordak Blaster, she fired at the Barraki and wounded him with her ProtoSteel Talons. While Mantax made preparations to attack Hahli once more, she used her mask to turn chameleon, then, seeing Mantax's head, she fired, only to find that she had shot at a decoy. Mantax used his venom to paralyze her, but Hahli used her Faxon once more to utilize the ability to counter-act poison, and she confronted Mantax, causing the Barraki to believe that his fellow Barraki had betrayed him. The two came to a compromise, and Hahli was named the lieutenant of Mantax's army. Later, Hahli attacked Hydraxon as the Pit guardian tried to destroy the Mask of Life. However, during the attack, the mask was lost to Mantax, who demanded for the other Barraki to meet with him. Meanwhile, Hahli and the others convinced the Matoran of Mahri Nui to journey up "The Cord" and return to Voya Nui. On the way, the Toa were ambushed by the now-mutated Piraka. During an attempt by Avak to choke the Toa using his prison powers, Axonn sent out a blast, stunning and knocking out both the Piraka and Toa. After reviving, the Toa talked with Axonn, who took them to a cave holding the Toa Terrain Crawler. The Toa Mahri then entered the creature, who took them down to the waters of "The Pit". Once in "The Pit", the Toa Mahri split up, with Hahli and Nuparu attempting to keep the Barraki out of the trouble involving Gadunka. Unfortunately, this proved to be a failure, as the Barraki were departing from all sides. Later, the two Toa Mahri rescued Hewkii from the jaws of Gadunka. The three Toa then reunited with their comrades, and prepared to destroy "The Cord" when Gadunka, along with the 300 Feet Mutant Venom Eel and the Ancient Sea Behemoth appeared. The Toa Mahri then began to battle the three Rahi, during which Hahli used her Faxon to become bio-luminescent, luring the Ancient Sea Behemoth into a trap made by Kongu. The Toa Mahri then destroyed "The Cord", and followed Matoro, who now had the Kanohi Ignika once more, with the Barraki and their armies right behind them. During their chase, the Toa Mahri all felt the impact of Mata Nui's death, and they decided that while Matoro made a final attempt to revive Mata Nui, the other Toa would battle against the Barraki and their armies. After an brief but emotional farewell, the five Toa turned and faced the Barraki, preparing to give up their lives for Mata Nui's life. The Toa fought a desperate battle, with about one-thousand troops against each of the five Toa. Very soon, it became clear to the Toa that they would lose, and Jaller decided to launch a Nova Blast, sacrificing the Toa and killing all their enemies so that Matoro could revive Mata Nui. However, while Jaller began channeling his powers, Matoro was using the Kanohi Ignika to revive Mata Nui. Knowing that he must die, the Toa of Ice teleported the Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui in his last moments of life, turning them back to air-breathers once more. Return to Metru Nui In Metru Nui, Hahli and the others learned of Matoro's fate from Vakama. Hahli recounted their adventures to Kopeke, the new Chronicler, and later departed for a memorial service to Matoro in the Coliseum. Afterward, she and the other Toa Mahri took over the defense of Metru Nui. In doing so, they defeated and captured the Kardas Dragon. Hahli later went to search for the mysteriously missing Takanuva with all of the remaining Toa Mahri aside from Jaller, and when she returned, they encountered the Toa Hagah, who told them that they had come to destroy the Coliseum. Both teams of Toa were soon locked in a ferocious battle, one that Hahli unintentionally ended when she blasted Toa Hagah Kualus after he summoned a giant Rahi, disrupting his control and setting the beast on a rampage. Once the beast had been stopped, Hahli worked together with Gaaki to put out the resulting fires, and then cooled the walls of a tunnel formed beneath the Coliseum by the combined efforts of the Toa of Fire and Stone of each team. Hahli, like Jaller, wished to accompany the Hagah into the depths, but remained behind at the Hagah's insistence, checking on Hewkii after he passed out from the effort of holding the Coliseum aloft and then lowering it back into place. As the Toa Mahri left the Coliseum, Hahli discovered a golden crystal that floated in mid-air. As she tried to grab it, it moved out of the way. A stranger appeared telling her and the others about the Heart of the Visorak and that the Visorak horde would travel to wherever the crystal was. Hahli and Nuparu were chosen by Jaller to venture to Artidax with him and place the crystal there. Once they arrived at Artidax, they discovered that Takadox was there, having somehow escaped from "The Pit". He used his power of hypnosis on the three Toa and escaped with their boat, leaving them on the island with the Visorak. Hahli was soon woken up from her trance by a fireball sent from Jaller. Briefly coming to the conclusion that they would dive into the water and avoid the explosion with her two companions, they fought their way back to the sea, just as the explosion was triggered, wiping the Visorak species out. Hahli and her two comrades then began the long swim back to Metru Nui. Upon arrival, they found Metru Nui being invaded by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Quickly, the three Toa stormed through a group of Rahkshi and entered city through a large hole made in one of the city's walls. There, they found Turaga Vakama, and Vakama told the Toa about his plan to drive of the invaders which involved the Toa finding Krakua and asking him to awaken a group of Bohrok residing in the Archives. Hahli found Krakua, and told him the plan, which the Toa of Sonics carried out and succeeded in. Hahli then began to rouse the sea in attempt to wreck the Brotherhood's fleet, but a separate storm suddenly started beyond the city walls, and tossed the fleet around. Three vehicles then arrived above the city, which happened to be the Toa Nuva and Takanuva riding on the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, and Axalara T9. With the Toa Nuva's help, the Toa Mahri and the Order of Mata Nui drove the invaders back. Before the surviving invaders could depart, the great storm that was in the Silver Sea wrecked the Brotherhood ships encircling Metru Nui, and the Toa Nuva confirmed that the Great Spirit Mata Nui had been awakened. Turaga Dume and Vakama both declared the following day to be one of grand celebration inside the Coliseum. Hahli however felt uneasy at the results of the battle, and felt that they should not have won. Brushing her worries aside, Hahli departed to Ga-Metru, humming a song along the way. The next day, Hahli joined the Matoran and Toa in the celebrations. However, the event was interrupted by the presence of Teridax, who announced that he had taken over the body of the Great Spirit and had exiled Mata Nui into outer space. Teridax's Reign Hahli aided in the defense of the city by fighting off the invading Zirahk, which were under the supervision of the Skakdi warlord Nektann. Later she was sent on a mission by the Order where the five Toa Mahri broke into a base on Zakaz to determine whether other Skakdi warlords were going to ally with Teridax as Nektann had. Hahli led them to an underwater river, at the end of which was a large chamber full of Skakdi. Spying on them, the Toa watched as they fused a Vortixx, a Zyglak, a Stelt laborer, and the five previously missing Piraka, in a tank of Energized Protodermis. The fusion emerged, and demanded a meal. The Skakdi eagerly mobbed around it, and the Toa Mahri were soon entranced by its' power, and dropped their weapons, heading towards it to offer their servitude. After Teridax was defeated, Hahli and the other Mahri left the Matoran Universe, along with their master and the Skakdi, and migrated onto Spherus Magna, where they now reside. ''Shadows in the Reflection Abilities & Traits As a Matoran, Hahli spent most of her time tending to her many chores in Ga-Koro. She saw herself as only a simple fish-catcher and net-mender, never daring to dream of adventure beyond the shores of her village. Although full of ideas, Hahli was too shy to speak them out loud, and she was often forgotten or overlooked by her fellow Ga-Matoran. Nokama had glimpsed her true potential, and had great plans for the net-mender. When she became a Toa, Hahli was initially nervous about her new role. She eventually warmed up to it, however, and became more confident to the point of choosing to go on solo missions without fear. As a Toa Inika, she had Lightning powers along with her Water powers. The lightning constantly crackled inside her, making her immune to the effects of Antidermis, and she could not create water without it having electricity laced in, though she could manipulate existing water without this problem. As a Toa Mahri, she lost the lightning powers and was only capable of breathing water. When Matoro teleported his team back to Metru Nui, he gave them the ability to breathe both water and air, making them amphibious. Mask & Tools As a Toa Inika, Hahli's mask was the Kanohi Elda, the Mask of Detection. It allowed her to find the Mask of Life, as well as spotting hidden beings, such as an Iden-user's astral form. Hahli's tools in her Inika form were a Laser Harpoon, which could fire energy harpoons, as well as a Zamor Launcher loaded with Energized Protodermis. As a Toa Mahri, Hahli wields a pair of ProtoSteel Talons and a Cordak Blaster. She also possesses wing-like fins on her back. Her mask is now a Kanohi Faxon, the Mask of Kindred. BIONICLE.com Stats Quotes Trivia *Hahli was voiced by Chiara Zanni in ''Mask of Light'' and by Greg Farshtey's wife in ''Into the Darkness'' Chapter Four. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light Novel'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''BIONICLE: Mahri Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''Toa Inika Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hahli'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Defenders'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Hahli Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Kaukau Wearers Category:Elda Wearers Category:Faxon Wearers Category:Tarth